disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130523032127
I'm so freaking tired right now it's not even funny. My eyes are hardly staying open, but I promise craziness shall come. So I packed all my clothes for D.C (Whoop Whoop) and I didn't even take up half the suitcase! I had, what, 6 outfits, and my sister had less, and she took up more space. -_- Anonymous and I actually had a real conversation today!!! Yay for me!!! What basically happened is that on the way to Computers, he ran behind me and scared the living crap out of me by pulling in my bag. But he apologized and complimented my dress. Then he went through the doorway first and I was following him (of course) and he suddenly stopped, causing me to ram into him and hit the door. It hurt and I have a cut on my knee from the dest near the door. But he hugged me (sort of. He stood next to me and put his arms around me for a second) so everything is good now. My friend has been hiding a huge secret from me. Guess what it is? She likes Joey Graceffa. It happened during English when she called my name and I didn't respond right away, so she kept on calling me. I eventually turned around and said "Shoooot, gurl, can't you see that I am busy?" in a country accent. She was like "You know who Joey Graceffa is???" I told her "Uh, ya. I have only been talking about him for the past week or so. I never mentioned his name, but it's still him." She said "Oh Em Gee, I'm not the only Psychopath!!!!!!" So, yeah, good way to start out the day. My bedroom is so hot!!!! It used to be the dining room, but we made it a bedroom for me and my old bedroom became my baby brother's nursery/bedroom. My new room is over the boiler room, where the furnace is. All the heat goes through my floors and into my room. Plus, the boiler room is in the basement, which explains all the creepie crawlies in my room. I'm practically sleeping as I write this, so please excuse any lack of enthusiasm. Except that's not possible with me because if I'm tired I'm usually hyper. Anyways, I watched Shane Dawson's very first video, and he was...nineteen, I believe. Guess what? Face- no change except for growth of occasional facial hair. Body-Still not chubby, still not skinny; in that...happy medium area-thing. And as my sentences go on, I become more unsure of what I am actually typing. Is it just me or has anybody else actually wanted to see what it's like to walk on a sphere??? (Like walking the circumference of the moon.) Yepperdoodles, I'm tired. I want a muffin. Interesting day, huh? Can you guys tell me about your day today? I feel like reading what you guys do on normal (or not normal) days. I don't really know about what happens. Okay, I think I'm gonna head to bed in another 15 minutes, so may the odds be ever in YOUR favour, and gooooodbye!!!!